Porg
|eyecolor=Brown |distinctions= |lifespan= |habitat=Coastal |diet= |language= |members=Porg Stowaway }} Porgs were a species of sea-dwelling bird. They were native to the planet Ahch-To. Biology and appearance Porgs were a species of non-sentient birds. They were stocky in nature, with two short wings, flat, beak-less faces, and two webbed feet. Porgs were sexually dimorphic; males were slightly larger than females, and males also had orange plumage around the eyes. Porgs of both sexes were covered in dense feathers, with white coloration on the body and face, and gray to brown on the wings and back. They were much lighter than they looked, thanks to a thick outer layer of waterproof feathers with a fluffy underlayer for warmth. They could fly short distances but not far enough to leave their native island. They could also run quite swiftly on the ground and were good at maneuvering into small spaces. The birds had stereoscopic vision, colored with brown irises and black pupils. Porgs favored colder environments. Porgs apparently also possessed an understanding of certain liguistic terms.Lumpawaroo and the Porgs Behavior These hyper-curious, cliff-dwelling creatures were found throughout the islands of the planet Ahch-To. They were capable of performing controlled dives into the sea, where they fetched fish to feed on or pass on to their otherwise helpless offspring, which were called "porglets".Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary They also hunted crustaceans. Porgs exhibited a roosting behavior, and they built nests along the island cliffs. They built nests from hair, fiber or grass and decorate them with shiny objects they had acquired. Porgs loved water, both to drink and to play in. They also loved tasting new things. Porgs had strong natural camouflaging abilities, as well as many interesting calls, ranging from burbles to squeaks to song. They crooned a special song when they were pleased. However, they could also be completely silent when necessary. Despite their curious nature, they could be quite shy if they felt threatened. Porgs, both wild and domesticated alike, were unusually smitten by human objects, and found shiny objects very fascinating. If their curiosity ran unchecked, they could wreak havoc. Porgs enjoyed being petted and scratched, especially behind their ears. A group of porgs was called a "murder." History While staying on Ahch-To, the Wookiee Lumpawaroo roasted two porgs for supper. A few of the birds stared at him before he could take a bite, but Lumpawaroo scared them off. Later, at least four porgs found their way aboard the Millennium Falcon and made a nest. One of them accompanied Lumpawaroo. Despite having an initial antagonism with the porgs, Lumpawaroo grew to like them and became their friend.The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey Boarding the Millennium Falcon, Leia Organa observed a number of the creatures roosting aboard the vessel, prompting her to ask Lumpawaroo when the ship had become a birdcage.Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition Appearances *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *[[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Chewie and the Porgs'' * * Category:Creatures of Ahch-To Category:Flying creatures Category:Food creatures Category:Porgs